sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Sonichaos
Hola Sonichaos. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Sonic Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un fututo próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz de Darius3046 ola sonichaos,soy uno de los usuarios de esta wiki,veo que as regresado por un tiempo,te quiero decir que esta wiki a avansado mucho,gracias a todos nosotros,yo,tu,etc,etc...,se que eres el dueño de la wiki,me gustaria ablar mejor con vos y aunque sea lograr ser amigo tuyo,,para seguir sacando adelante esta wiki,te desa suerte Darius3046,si quieres decirme algo dejame un mensaje en mi pagina de discucion :) Darius3046 00:37 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye...... He visto que has dejado la wiki,yo quisiera adoptarla,pero para eso necesito ser administrador y burócrata,te quería pedir si...¿me harías administrador y burócrata para adoptar y revivir la wiki?.Te pido que lo pienses,pues la wiki está muy abandonada,por favor responde.De:Hyrule 23:25 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría administrar la wiki,pues entiendo eso de las plantillas y esas cosas.De:Hyrule 23:27 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Admin He puesto un nuevo admin: Hyrulemaster. El email para contactarme que pueden utilizar es Shinichi.e.p@live.com manden mensajes para preguntar o avisar cualquier cosa. Estoy poniendo mas administradores, asi que si desean ser un Admin contáctenme por medio de un mensaje. de Darius3046 bueno sonichaos,pues a ti tambien muchas gracias por que veo que ultimamente te as estado preocupando mas por esta wiki,y yo ago lo que puedo para contribuir y ayudar con ella,por estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo para ayudar,pero cuando pueda lo ago Darius3046 14:11 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Administracion Hola Sonic Chaos, no se si aun sigas pasando por la wikia, pero si es asi me preguntaba si podria volverme administradora ya que no he visto que haya moderacion ni que nadie se este encargando de la wikia Miyuki1 21:03 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Fundador. Podrias hacerme administradora? Por favor, soy buenisima con las fotos y editando. Estoy disponible en http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki. DaisySonicFan2000 I am a princess hedgehog 21:29 20 ene 2012 (UTC) no puedo crear una página, quiero hacer una de team metal, ¿como hago? Sonichaos. No se si sigues ausente o que. Pero si ves este mensaje te pido porfavor que pongas la página de Tails Doll disponible para editar pero solo a los usuarios registrados. Oye,Sonichaos,¿me puedes hacer administrador?,quiero ser administrador,porque en esta wiki,casí no hay administradores que borre las páginas inecesarias,yo con gusto seria administrador.Espero tu Respuesta.Sonic 5000 (discusión) 17:49 14 abr 2013 (UTC)Sonic 5000 ¿Que te parece si creo una categoria que sea lugares? para los lugares de los juegos de sonic SuperSonic 2000 (discusión) 20:31 24 abr 2013 (UTC)SuperSonic 2000 Buenas veo que elegistes un nuevo administrador y creo que no solo yo si no toda la comunidad te esta agradecida, gracias a ello podemos avanzar bastante en la wiki, otra cosa no se si sea necesario pero por si acaso yo tambien soy bastante bueno en Administracion de Wikis manejo codigos plantillas y categorias a la perfección , asi que si me pudieras nombrar admin tambien te lo agradeceria como dicen: "Mientras mas mejor" igual si no quieres comprendo de antemanos gracias y saludos...